judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
List of characters/Minor
elep This is a list of all the minor characters, recurring characters, and background characters with large roles in ''Judge Mia'', in alphabetical order. (Must have speaking role to be on this list). Some are nameless. |gender/species/name = Male bear 3 |short desc = a red, white, and blue talk show host. |desc = Americano is a placeholder for a red, white, and blue bear similar in shape to Russell and Ruby. In his only known appearance, UB5 says "One thing's for sure, Russell, you can't judge Mia!" He was shown on an unnamed talk show along with Russell. |image = Ubbb.PNG}} |image = elmer.jpg}} |image = tabby.png}} |image = Fudge.jpg}} |gender/species/name = Heidi |short desc = a sparkly green and yellow frog. |desc = A regular background character and a comrade of Hipper. Has a speaking role in Judge Mia Forever and The People vs. Hipper. Quotes: "Get in!" in The People vs. Hipper "We'll take 50" in Judge Mia Forever |image = Uf2.png}} |gender/species/name = Male bear 5 |short desc = A tall brown bear wearing a basketball jersey. |desc = Jordan is a placeholder name for a tall, brown bear is a reoccurring background character from the show. He is very tall and lanky and is always wearing a basketball jersey. He was in the Stand Up to Spikieitis commercial. |image = Jordanbearhart.png}} |gender/species/name = Martha |short desc = a large white bear. |desc = Martha is a placeholder name for an unnamed large white bear that portrays Lady Lollipop in ''Judge Maya''. Much like a larger version of Sweety. In the Buck's Lil' World segment of that same episode, interviews Buck on his death. That was her first speaking role not as Lady Lollipop. |image = UWB3.png}} |image = Miuck.png}} . His name and appearance have a striking resemblance to Private, a penguin character from the Madagascar franchise. |image = Private.jpg}} |gender/species/name = Male bear 4 |short desc = a preschool student white bear. |desc = Rick is a placeholder name for an unnamed white bear is a reoccurring character on Judge Mia. He is a white bear. His name was only revealed in an interview with JMN. He pops up in random places in the show, like at the beginning of Turdsley vs. Fat-Bear (he was also in the crowd in that episode). He appears in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day at the Valentine's Day party. |image = rick2.png}} |gender/species/name = Scruff |short desc = a small brown and beige dog. |desc = The fire chief from Big Bobby vs. Drag-a-Butt. |image = Unnamed_Dog.PNG}} |image = Peetie.PNG}} |gender/species/name = Tamara Li |short desc = a bear wearing a red ribbon, and a Child of Brownfeather. |desc = Tamara Li is a placeholder name for an unnamed brown bear 'with a red ribbon is a background character from the show, mostly shown in crowds. But she finally had a speaking role in Brownfeather's Prophecy. She was a Child of Brownfeather in Brownfeather's Prophecy, but it is assumed that she betrayed Brownfeather, just as the rest of the Children did. She also appears in Honeymoon of Horror, on the same plane as Mia and Fransisco. When the plane crashed, everyone was assumed dead, but ''Bear #2 appears later in the show. |image = Unnamed Bear 5 2.PNG}} |gender/species/name = Valentina |short desc = a unnamed female white bear who was Schnauzette's happy helper consultant. |desc = Valentina is a placeholder name for an unnamed white bear is Schnauzette's blind guide helper. She helps Schnauzette and has a passion for blind people. Whenever something doesn't go her way, she pulls out her chilling stare that controls everything. |image = heartthing.png}} |gender/species/name = Vanilla Pudding |short desc = a young white bear who died in the commercial Lifeguards Save Lives. |desc = a small white bear is a background character from the commercial Lifeguards Save Lives, from the episode Croakella vs. Schnauzette. He drowned in a swimming pool in that commercial while trying to get his ball. |image = vpudding.png}}